


Rift: A Marauders Era Fanfic

by HollowInside



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, first person POV, multiple oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowInside/pseuds/HollowInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the bonds of sisterhood are unbreakable, but the Evans sisters relationship might not survive what the wizarding world has in store for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rift: A Marauders Era Fanfic

The Evans home was a small, quaint two-story nestled in between identical looking houses, in the middle of a clean cut, non-unique, completely normal, London suburbia. It`s residents were just the same. Mila and Ashton Evan’s were an unassuming couple, both with respectable jobs and a reputation among the neighborhood for being generally friendly. Their daughter’s Petunia and Lily we’re well known, childhood friends with most of the other children in the neighborhood. While Petunia, the eldest took after her father, Lily, inherited their mother’s fair skin and auburn locks. The Evan’s were also known for the two girls, sisters, Aster and Acacia, they had adopted, who were only a few months older than Lily. On the outside the two were unremarkable, all bright eyes and rosy cheeks, but the two were odd children. Yes, they laughed and played, said please and thank you, but moments would come where the girls acted beyond mature for their age, even developing solemn demeanors. The moments would pass and be forgotten, and the Evan’s little pocket in the world would remain undisturbed until the arrival of a snowy white owl at the window one morning.  
All the residents of the Evan’s household sat together at the kitchen table, each preparing for the day ahead. Mr. and Mrs. Evans shared the day’s newspaper, steaming coffee mugs in front of them. The girls each had a backpack next to their chairs and talked quietly around bites of toast. A faint tapping noise came from outside the kitchen window. Absorbed in their reading, Mila and Ashton didn’t hear it, but their children did. Acacia stopped her story to glance at the curtain covered window, causing her sisters to do the same.  
When the noise continued, Petunia spoke up, “Which one of you freaks is causing that? Stop it, this instant!”  
A lack of confession led Aster to stand and make her way to the window. It was her movement that had Mr. and Mrs. Evans putting the paper down. “Aster?” Mila whispered.  
A glance at her adoptive mother, and then Aster gripped the curtain and ripped it aside, revealing recently cleaned glass, and a snowy owl furiously beating its wings at angle to hover outside. A single onyx claw was stretched out, repeatedly hitting the glass. Fastened around the small leg were three letters, each with a crimson wax seal. The kitchen was silent. Cautiously, Aster unfastened the window’s lock, pushing it open. The owl moved to avoid the glass and landed on the sill. Intelligent brown eyes watched Aster’s every move as she get closer, reaching for the envelopes. When the bird was relieved of its burden, it gave a soft hoot, shook out its feathers, and zipped away. The letters were addressed to Aster, Acacia, and Lily.  
Aster’s thumb rubbed against the thick parchment of her own letter, as she handed her sisters their own. Absently, the older girl sat down again, missing the conspiratorial smiles of her adoptive parents. As she sat, Petunia rose. “What are those?”  
A moment of silence ensued, then Acacia ripped open her letter. They all watched as her eyes darted across the paper, face unreadable. Her uncommon silence, had her family on edge. Then her ace broke into a huge grin. Through her giggles, she told her sisters to open their own letters.  
“What? What is it?” Petunia leaned forward nosey as ever.  
Immediately after reading her letter, Lily began to question the authenticity of the letter, unable to believe what it could possibly mean for her and her sisters. Aster simply handed hers over the Ashton, while Acacia continued to stare at her Hogwarts acceptance letter in wonder.  
Ashton merely glanced at the letter before smiling at his three youngest daughters. “Lily. They’re real. Hogwarts is real.” He said, so she would stop her one sided interrogation.  
“Why didn’t I get one?” Petunia asked, shocking everyone from their initial wonder.  
“Because … darling….well, come with me and I’ll explain.” Petunia and Mila retreated into the living room.  
“We always knew that you girls are special,” Ashton said, unable to hide his pride, “and this is your chance to act on it. You shall all attend Hogwarts.” All three girls sat there soaking in the new information. They were witches. They had been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were no longer ordinary, but now involved in something magical.  
“Hey,” Acacia turned to Aster, “why didn’t you keep the owl?”

 

***  
A few weeks later, Mr. Evans took his daughters to Diagon Alley for their supplies, even being recognized in the Leaky Caldron as they passed through. The girls had accepted their parents silence about their powers as they were growing up ,and realized that they had a lot to learn about this new world they were entering. Apparently Mila and Ashton had set up Gringotts accounts soon after adopting Acacia and Aster, as well as setting up one for Lily when she was born. After retrieving enough to pay for supplies, along with a couple galleons of spending money, they worked their way through the list, hitting almost every shop in Diagon Alley. After telling the girls where to go, Ashton claimed that he would be waiting for them at the Leaky Cauldron.  
Robes and potions supplies bought, the girls entered Flourish and Blotts. Before they could do anything, a short, rough looking man handed them all their required books. “4 galleons apiece.” he said gruffly. Aster and Lilly scrambled to get out required the money. Aster had been put in charge of Acacia’s money to prevent her from wasting it with her habit of indulging her every whim without a second thought.  
“He was rather rude.” Lilly commented after the shopkeeper had moved onto to a set of new customers that had come in behind them.  
“Yes, I quite agree.” drawled a voice from behind them. Two boys stood next to a display case full of books bound in large grey feathers. The two were nearly identical, black unkempt hair, sharp cheekbones, and square jawlines. Even though they were both young, ten or eleven years old, they were heart-stoppers.  
“Oh, hello,” Lily spoke up, “I’m Lily, and these are my sisters Acacia and Aster. Are you two Hogwarts students too?  
“I am Regulas Black thi-” He was quickly cut off by his brother.  
“I’m Sirius. I’ll be a first year in September.” He glanced at his irritated brother, “However he will not.” At this Regulas rolled his eyes and walked farther into the store.  
Aster narrowed her eyes, “I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch your name.”  
He gave her a half smile. “Sirius. Sirius Black.”  
“Ironic,” Aster scoffed, “considering you seem to be completely foolhardy.”  
“Beautiful and witty.” Sirius whispered.  
“Come on, you git!” Regulas reappeared pulling Sirius back, “You’re obviously not wanted here.” He shot an apologetic look at the girls. The two boys left, one marching furiously, the other being forcefully dragged away, the bell on the door ringing as it snapped closed.  
A few more minutes were spent in the bookshop browsing, then the girls reentered the bustling street. “Well, it looks as if the only thing left is our wands.” Lily announced while scanning over the list that had come with their letters.  
“Olivanders is over there.” Aster pointed down the street to their left. “ Once we’re finished there we’ll have to come back this way to Florean Fortescue’s Ice-Cream Parlor since we did promise Acacia ice-cream.”  
“Yeah you did promise. Now come on.” Acacia led the way to small shop, frustrated with her sister’s slow pace.  
“Why are you so eager to get a wand? It’s just another thing for you to break.”  
“Thanks for your vote of confidence, but all this feels like a dream. Getting the letters, coming here, it all seems surreal. Holding a wand will make it real though. Seeing the magic, that’s when I’ll believe, and trust me, I want to believe.” Acacia resumed her fast pace, humming the tune of ‘We’re Off to See the Wizard’ from a muggle movie.  
Olivander's was a quiet, dusty place. At first look, it appeared that no one was in the store, and that is what the girls believed, until an elderly man with a shock of white hair popped up from behind the counter. “Oh my! Whom do we have here? I am Mr. Olivander.” His smile was warm and genuine. The girls introduced themselves. “Curious,” he murmured before perking back up, “So, who shall be first?”  
Aster was aware of her sisters’ uncertainty, and stepped forward. Olivander began measuring her, making small comments too quiet to make out. Suddenly, he stopped, hands releasing the measure as he disappeared to the back, the measuring instrument continuing its work with the help of magic. A minute passed, and he was finished rummaging. When he came back, he held a long, thin wooden box. Inside was a wand.  
Aster’s eyes flicked back and forth from the wand to Olivander’s elated face. “Go on, try it,” he ushered. She picked up the thin wand as gently as possible. “Now swish!” he demonstrated the sweeping gesture. She copied his movement and the vase on the front desk exploded, sending ceramic shards across the room. In a flash the wand was gone and replaced by another, before Aster could even ask if everyone was okay.  
Four more wands later, Olivander stood in front of Drew incessantly repeating the word curious. He snapped his fingers and raced to the back of the shop. The wand he brought back this time caused the hair on the back of Aster’s neck to raise, and her skin break out into gooseflesh. “Twelve inches, elder wood, and the uncommon threastral core,” Olivander announced.  
Aster looked up from the wand she cradled in her hands. “Why is it uncommon?”  
“Threastrals are special creatures, hard to get a hold of. They are silent, intelligent creatures in general, one of the only ones known to have the remarkable ability to exercise self-control, but deep down they are fiercely loyal creatures. Thus wands with threastral cores are stubborn when it comes to choosing a wizard, but tend to be the most reliable type of wand.”  
Olivander swung towards Lily. A little over five minutes minutes later, she had a nine inch, willow wood, dragon heart string wand. Ollivander gave a knowing smile, “Another special core. Dragons can live for centuries, and their heartstrings must be infused quickly after their death for them to be able to power the wand. Dragons are beautiful creatures, proud, and fierce, but they have the uncanny reputation of turning on their own.”  
Mildly disgruntled, Lily stepped aside to allow Acacia up to the counter. As the shop keeper methodically searched through the black boxes, Acacia called out, “This is how it’s going to work, Mr. Ollivander. You’re going to give me a wand that’s as spectacular as me, kapische?”  
The elderly man gave a hearty laugh. “If only it were that simple Miss Evans. I’m afraid I have no control over the type of wand that best fits you, but with you, I believe there is no need to worry.” He carefully cradled three wand boxes in his arms, laying them out side by side in front of Acacia.  
She pulled her loose ringlets back, and began to jog in places, shaking out her hands, mocking what she saw an Olympic runner do on the television earlier that summer. Without hesitation she snatched up the first wand and gave it a flick. Before there was even a chance for something to occur, Ollivander snatched it up, and she moved onto the next. “This one,” Olivander whispered as he handed his third pick, “I have a good feeling about.” Acacia studied the wand intently. “It is made of mahogany, Hippogriff talon core, ten and a half inches long. Hippogriffs are more powerful than they appear, and it takes a lot to get one to trust you. They have a moral code, even higher than that of humans. The bonds they form with any creature are strong ones, making them immensely loyal.” a smirk, “I think it suits you.”  
On the first swish, the wand tip gave of a bright white light. “Thank you.” Acacia said, reverently staring at her wand.  
Olivander chuckled. Aster handed him a six galleons and seven sickles to pay for the wand “It was my pleasure to serve you three. You three will do great things.” Olivander then disappeared to the back room without another word.  
***  
September first had finally arrived, and sliding through the barrier left Lily hyperventilating and Acacia begging to go back through and do it again. Her pleads were stopped when the train’s whistle sounded. The girls began to grumble.  
“I told you we were late.”  
“It’s not my fault mother decided to give us the long speech about being responsible.”  
“Yeah, but maybe if you hadn’t waited till the last minute to pack.”  
“You weren’t any better, getting teary eyed and standing outside the car as we were about to leave.”  
“Just get on the train.” Aster ushered her sisters onto the train, directing them to take a left to find themselves a compartment.  
“There are no empty compartments!” Acacia complained.  
“Just go in one!” Aster reached around Acacia and Lily to grip the handle of the nearest door, flinging it open. She began to walk forwards into the compartment, pushing the two ahead of her inside as well. Under the pressure the two toppled, tripping up Aster as well.  
“Get off me! Merlin, I didn’t realize how heavy you two are!” Lily screeched from beneath the pile. Several masculine laughs drowned out the complaints and curses. The girls slowly managed to untangled themselves, and they found that they were in the presence of four boys.  
“And, who would you four be?” Aster asked, straightening her shirt.  
“Why love, I thought you would remember me?” Aster gaze flew up from her clothing to the one who had spoken, and her eyes widened. There in the seat next to where she stood was none other than Sirius Black. He looked much the same, as when they met, hair just long enough to cover the tips of ears, broad smile, and steely eyes.  
Aster blinked. “I’m afraid I don’t recall.” Ignoring Black’s disheartened look, she gathered the things that had fallen out of their luggage in the fall.  
“Sirius, didn’t your mother ever teach you it’s rude not to introduce your friends?” The one with glasses spoke and thick hair that looked purposely windswept.  
Black rolled his eyes, but lightened up when he responded. “This, James, is the beautiful girl I told you about.”  
Eyebrows raised, James gave Aster another appraising glance. Though they hadn’t know each other for long, the boys had it if off and it quickly became as if they had known each other for years. Earlier the boys’ discussion had turned to girls, leading Sirius to describe his meeting of the three, details mostly concerned with one in particular. “The one you met in Diagon Alley?”  
“Yep, her and her,” Sirius realized that he wasn’t quite sure of the three girls relation.  
Most who were unaware of Acacia’s and Aster’s adoption at the age of six would never be able to piece together that any of them were related. The two girls shared a father, but had different mothers. This meant that the girls features were wildly different, the biggest being Acacia’s chocolate curls and Aster’s strait white-blonde hair. Both Aster and Acacia had inherited their biological father’s blue eyes, Acacia’s being just a shade lighter than Aster’s.  
“We’re sisters,” Lily spoke up, silently challenging any of the boys to disagree. Disbelieving looks were exchanged, and the subject was dropped.  
“My name’s James Potter,” Glasses said. He had intentionally tried to deepen his voice in an attempt to seem more mature, but failed miserably. The girls did their best to be polite by smothering their laughter.  
“Don’t let your ego inflate your head.” Acacia advised. She was met with several confused looks.  
“It’s a muggle saying,” explained the sandy haired boy from the corner. His friends made understanding sounds. “I’m Remus Lupin.” His smile was kind, yet held a slight note of desperation.  
All three girls, returned his smile. “I am Acacia Rose Evans,” Acacia said pushing the other two girls aside, so she could talk to him face to face. He smiled warmly at her. “Oh, and they are Lily Vanessa Evans, who is younger than me by a little over the month, and two months older than me is Aster B-“ her mouth was covered by Aster’s hand, stopping her rapid fire speaking.  
“They don’t need to know everything,” she admonished.  
“I am P-peter P-p-Pettigrew” The last boy finally spoke.  
***  
After an eventful train ride with boys, the girls rode across the lake with the one and only Rubeus Hagrid. He led them into the castle, a hundred mouths hanging open in awe. The eleven year olds were silent, in anticipation to get sorted. Soon a severe looking woman, with her graying hair in a tight bun, led them into the Great Hall. The ceiling was a canopy of stars and a bright waxing moon.  
The first years all clustered in front of the teachers table. When a stool with an old, beaten hat on it was placed in front of them, shock replaced their fear. One by one McGonagall called each first year up.  
“Black, Sirius!” He too had confidence as he took his place on the stool. Again the hat took his time in deciding. When it shouted Gryffindor the biggest smile broke out on his face. He raced over to the cheering Gryffindor table.  
“Evans, Drew!” Aster drew back at the sharp sound of her name. She forced herself to quell the rising emotions and swiftly made her way up to the stool, before her nerves overcame her. The minute the hat touched her head, it slipped down, blocking her view of the hall.  
“Oh, my.” A guttural voice sounded just beside Aster’s ear. Fear flared for just a second, then common sense forcefully cut it off. Aster was only briefly surprised that the hat could talk and took a hopeful guess that she was the only one who could hear it at the moment. “A maze of a mind! The trickiest one I’ve had in ages. Your loyalty to your family is honorable, but borderline foolish. Just like a Hufflepuff.” Aster stayed silent, not about to admit she didn’t know what a Hufflepuff was. “This devotion makes you brave, willing to sacrifice for them. You shouldn’t worry, since wit comes naturally to you, quick assessment and response. This especially suits you when you lie. Though this can be overlooked in the form of saving face.” An image of the hundreds of comic books carefully stacked underneath Aster’s bed came to mind, and she knew that the hat was aware of her obsession, one even her sisters were unaware of. She shifted on the stool, feeling the curios gazes of those sitting at the four house tables in front of her. She had the hat for at least five minutes. “You aspire to protect them in all aspects of life … GRYFFINDOR!” Everyone jumped at the abrupt decision. The table on her right erupted into cheers while the others clapped. She hurriedly pulled off the hat and rushed to the end of the table.  
“Evans, Lily” Some people started complaining. They wanted to eat and assumed since she was Aster’s sister she would take just as long, if not longer. She was only up there for a minute, before the hat called out Gryffindor again.  
“Evans, Acacia”  
“Not another one,” someone from the Slytherin table groaned.  
The hat had barely touched her head when it cried out in alarm. Three seconds later she yelled, “It talks! That’s un-natural! What sorcery is this?!?” The irony of her comment caused everyone, even the teachers, to laugh at her antics. The Sorting Hat was obviously miffed. He immediately dismissed Hufflepuff, she was too bold. She was smart, but not dedicated enough to be in Ravenclaw. He left her to decide. Her answer was immediate. He grumbled out a Gryffindor and Acacia smugly skipped over and sat next to her sisters.  
Lily heard Remus, Sirius, and James making bets on weather Alice Kingsley was going to be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. She was in Gryffindor; Remus won. Three Ravenclaws later, Frank Longbottom was a Hufflepuff.  
When Remus got back from his sorting he told the girls and Sirius that the hat had seriously considered him for Ravenclaw, but switched to Gryffindor at the last second.  
Xeno Lovegood was an odd looking Ravenclaw, but his openness was refreshing to Aster.  
When the Prewitt twins Fabian and Gideon were both sorted into Gryffindor, someone commented on all the siblings.  
James was an immediate Gryffindor and Peter somehow made it as well.  
The feast was magnificent. The girls spent their first night seeing the castle, meeting the portraits and ghosts, learning the rules, and learning the password. The girls and the boys trudged up their dormitory stairs calling a few goodnights behind them. The Evans sisters first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had officially begun.


End file.
